


Dwelling on the Situation

by TerminallyCapricious



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ageplay (soft), D/s relationship, Daddy Kink, M/M, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyCapricious/pseuds/TerminallyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by chailattemusings' "old queers and new queers" series.</p>
<p>Gavin is adamant to desensitise himself to any kinks Ryan could throw his way, but in the midst of his research, he comes across something that piques his curiosity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwelling on the Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trace my lips (with the taste of your skin)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411480) by [chailattemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chailattemusings/pseuds/chailattemusings). 



> This is probably super out of character for the series, but when I read the fanfiction, I can't help but imagine Gavin awkwardly revealing a kink of his own like this.
> 
> Again, this is inspired by chailattemusings' series and I would 100% recommend you read it.

Gavin sat alone in his loft on Friday night, his pissweak attempt at cooking his own dinner sat beside him while he was cross-legged on his bed, his laptop opened in front of him. He grimaced a little when he took the first mouthful of microwaved canned tomato soup. It wasn't even in the same ballpark as Ryan's cooking, even if Geoff's was still better...

He put the spoon back in the bowl and turned his attention to google, typing in an embarrassingly basic search request:

_"Kinks"_

The ever-helpful search engine informed him that _"The Kinks were an English rock band formed in Muswell Hill, North London, by brothers Dave Davies and Ray Davies with Pete Quaife in 1963."_  He rolled his eyes and tried to refine his search: 

_"Petplay"_

Wikipedia was surprisingly helpful in giving him the general gist of the kink, though he gasped at the image of the girl in the leather straps, pulling her 'owner' around on a rickshaw in public. Gavin took a second to calm his breathing, Ryan had assured him that he only went for the more... vanilla side of kinks, so surely Gavin wouldn't be expected to do anything so hardcore. He got a good couple laughs in at some of the extreme pictures and clicked the link to the  _"sexual roleplay"_ article.

 

A half-hour later, Gavin had 10 oddly educational wikipedia tabs open, an almost violent blush and the beginnings of a confused arousal tightening his pants. His eye had been caught most prominently by the  _Ageplay_  section, the repeated use of the word  _"Daddy"_  sticking out in the article and making his blush worsen. The page went into all kinds of explanations of praise and power dynamics which were startlingly similar to what Ryan seemed to be implementing in their relationship, so he payed extra attention.

_"-recreate and sexualize roles within a family, and Daddy's girl/boy fetishism."_

Gavin felt a chill run down his spine at that, his mind toying with the idea of having Ryan as a "Daddy". He jumped when his phone buzzed noisily on his bedside table. The screen displayed contact details for "Ryan", along with the goofy selfie they'd taken one early morning that still made Gavin smile.

 

"Hey, Rye, what's up?" 

**"Mmm..."** The hum was almost a moan and the effects rested heavily over Gavin's crotch.  **"Just thinking about my good little boy."**

Gavin's eyes nervously flitted to the screen of his laptop. "D-Damn, Ryan, I'm away for one day and you can't keep it in your pants enough to wait til tomorrow?" 

**"That's the other reason I called."** His low chuckle came through the receiver and made Gavin smile and bite his lip.  **"What do you say I take my favourite boyfriend to the movies tomorrow? That new horror movie about the possessed doll is showing at 8pm?"**

 "Sounds good, pick me up at 7:30ish?"

**"I'll pick you up at 7:15, because then maybe you'd be ready by 7:30..."**

"Cheeky!" Gavin started into the mouthpiece. "I'll see you then, though; 'night, Rye."

**"Goodnight, Gavin."**

 

Gavin spent another 20 minutes searching up  _"Ageplay"_  online, finding an awful lot of things that were far too extreme for him, but quite a few that were... very tempting. Well hey, if Ryan could be on the 'vanilla' end of a kink, why can't he? He ran his hand down to the front of his pajama pants, pawing lightly at the half-formed erection there, his mind running through all the excerpts of 'Daddy porn' he'd seen. He lingered on the scenes with that one broad, blonde guy who looked enough like Ryan to get Gavin's rocks off.

"D-Daddy..." Gavin tried saying around a whimper, his face flushing incredibly hot, feeling self-conscious despite being alone. His mind turned to how the collar would have felt around his neck at that moment, the thoughts calming him a little and reminding him of all the times he'd been with Ryan, not just the sexual ones. "Daddy..." The word came out a little easier, the blush remaining, but his thoughts supplying images from all his times being dominated in bed by his boyfriend, all the times Ryan had called him a 'good boy'. 

He couldn't take it any longer and Gavin shoved his hand down the front of his pants, pumping roughly and quickly to the image of Ryan pinning him to the couch in his collar and the kitten ears. His stroking increased as he thought about the way that Ryan had tugged so lightly on his collar right as he came, and he whimpered a little for the lack of the soft leather material around his throat and he felt the head drawing towards his abdomen, chasing his orgasm wildly.

"Ohh, D-Daddy... Daddy!  _Daddy!"_ He yelled out, his head throwing back as he rode the waves of pleasure shooting through him, incoherent mumbling and moaning tripping out of his lips as he came down from his high.

He lay on his back with his eyes wide open and tried to catch his breath. The idea of bringing it up with Ryan was briefly entertained but... but what if Ryan wasn't  _into it,_ you know? Or what if he thought this was an invitation for some of the more extreme kinks? He shuddered a little at the memory of the pictures he'd seen tonight, but he vowed to himself that he would bring it up and talk it over with Ryan when he could put it into confident words.

 

~

Gavin did up the second-to-top button on his polo shirt and slung an open hoodie over it, observing himself in the mirror and deeming it appropriate. A knock to his 'front door' had him bouncing excitedly to answer it. He was greeted by both Geoff and Ryan. 

"Geoff, I understand why Ryan's here, but to what do I owe the pleasure?" Gavin teased, laughing at the way the older man rolled his eyes.

"I just want to tell you that if you two're gonna spend the night together, I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't do it here." Geoff squared his jaw. "Fucking traumatising the whole house with your noises last night."

Gavin flushed bright red and his mouth fell open, gaping at Geoff even as he walked back to the main house, the implications of Geoff hearing his cries of "Daddy" were probably the most embarrassing thing he could imagine. Ryan lifted an eyebrow and smirked, pushing Gavin inside with a chuckle.

"Did naughty Gavin get a little too loud last night?" His voice was dark and sweet, sending shivers through the man in question.

"I- I- I-" Gavin stuttered, barely able to get the words out. 

"Why don't we just get going and you- you- you- can appologise to Geoff later, hmm?" Ryan suggested, leading Gavin out the door when the boy nodded.

 

~

They tumbled into Ryan's room that night with very little grace, the both of them _beyond_ worked up. Gavin had jumped when Ryan began stroking his thigh in the dark cinema, nervously moving in his seat. Though the older man's hand had not made any more daring moves than rubbing circles against his jeans-clad leg, it had gotten Gavin hot enough under the collar that he'd pounced the moment they were in Ryan's front door.

They tore apart and removed their shirts, Ryan stalking over to the bedside table and presenting the collar, fingering the lace lightly and offering to put it on Gavin. As always, Gavin went still as the first touch of the soft leather rubbed against his neck, though when the buckle was done up, we relaxed into the light weight around his neck, throwing his hands up to tangle in Ryan's hair and connect their lips again. They slowly and awkwardly managed to work Gavin's jeans and boxers off during their making out, as well as stripping Ryan down to his boxer-briefs.

Ryan lowered Gavin firmly over the bed, nipping at his neck and making him squirm beneath him. "Stay still, Gavin." The sentence was murmured against his neck and Gavin let our a heavy breath and complied. "You know, you've been so good for me lately... I think I should reward you." His mouth trailed little bites all the way down Gavin's stomach, biting a little rougher around his hipbones and he withdrew his mouth completely to grab lube and a condom from the bedside table. "How long has it been since I've eaten you out, hmm?"

Gavin felt his thighs shaking as Ryan settled back between them and he willed them to stop with all his might. Ryan lay down on his stomach and slung Gavin's legs over his shoulders, shoving a pillow under the small of his back for comfort. The younger man couldn't help the twitch in his legs when he first felt the warm, wet muscle of Ryan's tongue run so _slowly_  around his hole. An involuntary whimper left Gavin's mouth and Ryan pushed the tip of his tongue in, swirling it around and pushing up, falling frustratingly shy of Gavin's prostate.

Ryan's hands slid up to grab at Gavin's hips as he drove his tongue in deeper, still just shy of the spot that Ryan knew would make him see stars. Gavin's hands clutched tightly at the bedsheets and he tried his best to keep from trying to fuck himself on Ryan's tongue. "Mmm... Ryan..." He moaned out, voice already a little gravelly from all the tiny gasps and moans and whimpers that he was failing to stifle.

"Do you want a finger, baby?" Ryan pulled his mouth back, slicking up some of his fingers. Gavin just whimpered and nodded in reply, so Ryan looped a clean finger around the collar, pulling up to get his attention. "Use your words like a good boy." 

"Y-Yes please, Ryan, I want you to finger me."

"Good boy..." The first finger was jammed in roughly, rubbing _hard_ against Gavin's prostate, the younger man tossing his head back and unable to stop the violent way his hips bucked back onto it. 

"M-More -  _oh god Ryan!_ \- Please!" His words were laced with moans and interrupted by harsh breaths, and Ryan decided that the eager recklessness outweighed the need for teasing at this point. He shoved in another finger, scissoring them and watching his boyfriend fall apart into a panting, writhing mess underneath him. Ryan's own arousal tightened the front of his underwear almost painfully at the sight. "Rye- Rye, I need your cock,  _ohh ffuck!_  P-Please!"

Not one to turn down such a tempting invitation, Ryan pulled his fingers out a little too roughly, causing Gavin to whimper from the sudden loss, and he removed his boxer-briefs, and opening the condom up. 

"You want me to fuck you, yeah?" Ryan teased, his voice hissing as he rolled on the condom and rubbed lube all down his length. "You gonna ask nicely for it?" He positioned the head at Gavin's hole, rubbing over it teasingly, frowning when Gavin just whined and tried to fuck himself back on it. "Are you going to be a good boy and ask nicely? Or am I going to have to make you  _earn_ it?" _  
_

Gavin's breath was coming in needy pants. "Oh, oh god, Ryan, please, I need it so bad, ohh fuck me hard, please!" His begging was broken and the motions of his hips never stopped, continuing to try and rub his own dripping cock against his lower stomach. 

Ryan slid in the head of his cock, using all of his control to stop himself there, growling out a laugh at the frustrated noises Gavin was making. "You sure you want it?"

"Oh god, I'm so sure,  _fuck,_ I-I need it so badly, oh, please,  _Daddy!_ " Gain's jaw dropped when he realised what he's said, propping himself up a little to stare wide-eyed at Ryan. The older man wasn't doing too much better, he seemed just as shocked, with his mouth hanging open a little too.

"What... What did you just call me?" Ryan's voice was high with incredulity and a little bit of amazement. Gavin wanted to collapse in on himself and disappear from the situation right then.

"I uhh... nothing?" Gavin tried, but squeaked when Ryan grabbed lightly at his collar, pulling his face in closer.

"You called me 'Daddy', didn't you?" Ryan's voice was just a low growl, his face having shifted into a dangerously predatory smirk. "Is that what you want to call me? 'Daddy'? What colour?"

The British man swallowed thickly "Uhh, yellow? I- I want to call you... that... but just in bed, yeah?"

Ryan nods and loosens his hold on Gavin's collar, allowing him to lie back down while the older man pulls one of Gavin's legs over his shoulder, making him so aware of the fact that Ryan is inside him a little. "Of course, baby boy, whatever you want." He felt the shiver run through Gavin at his tone. "Now tell me what you want." 

"I want you to f-fuck me, please?" Gavin stuttered out, his hips fighting to thrust back onto Ryan.

"Please,  _what?_ " Ryan growls out, pushing himself inside Gavin just a little further.

"P-Please, Daddy?" It was barely a whimper, but it was all Ryan needed to push steadily inside the younger boy, stopping with a low groan when he was fully inside.

"Mmm, does my baby boy want it rough tonight?" The words came out as a deep purr, morphing into a pleased chuckle when Gavin could only nod quickly. He pulled out slowly and pushed himself back in a little faster, building up the pace and enjoying the sounds of Gavin's moans getting louder and louder. Ryan clutched at the leg he had thrown over his shoulder and began pounding into Gavin, low groans tearing themselves from his throat in an arousing melody with the younger man's sweet moaning.

"Oohh, Daddy, it f-feels _so good!"_  Gavin's voice was increasing in pitch, his hands struggling to stay away from the red, neglected cock bouncing against his stomach. Ryan's thrusting got faster in reply, the bed slamming against the wall, the both of them struggling to contain their punched-out groans. "C-c-can I touch myself  _oh p-please,_ _Daddy?"_

"Y-Yeah, baby boy, _ohh fuck, I'm your Daddy!"_  Ryan groaned loudly, feeling the pressure building, so close to cumming inside his good little boy.

Gavin came first, though, whining high-pitched with his jaw dropped open, his tongue barely able to wrap around words enough to drop out his pleasured screaming and his moans of the words  _"Ryan!"_ and  _"Oh, Daddy!"_ _  
_

Ryan was a few thrusts behind, spilling into the boy with a long, drawn-out groan and the strangled words  _"Fuck yes, oh fuck, I'm your fucking Daddy!"_

Ryan let Gavin's leg down slowly, and gave them both a second to catch their breath before he pulled out, mumbling a small curse as he removed the condom and tossed it in the wastebasket by his nightstand, which was kept there for times just like this.

They laid side-by-side as Ryan shifted the covers over them, Gavin moving to cuddle up to his side like usual, though being a little awkward with his movements.

"So... Daddy kink, huh?" Ryan chuckled as Gavin hid his blush by burying his face in the older man's chest. "Well... I won't pretend I didn't enjoy that."

**Author's Note:**

> Little extra thing, the guy in this gif reminds me of Ryan:  
> https://38.media.tumblr.com/dc15139418b9a81a8f86784523571254/tumblr_n91rkiXVsC1thuk25o1_500.gif  
> (NSFW image)


End file.
